Tough Competition
by AlbinoSeftheron
Summary: What happens when Sasukes and Narutos daughter fight constently with each other?
1. Chapter 1

Tough Competition

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto but do own Kira and Alira.

Sakura began to braid Kira's hair. "Ouch that hurts",Kira shouted as she yanked the braid from Sakura's hands. "Mom I can do this my self! She let her black hair down and put it in a messy ponytail. Kira ran into the kitchen and grabbed a handful of candy. She began to run out the door.

"Wait just a minute there!" Kira turned around and saw her father at the doorway.  
"Were are you going", her father, Sasuke grabbed her by the ponytail and pulled her back to the doorway.

"Just to the Academy as usual", She explained and started running toward Academy doors.

"Stay out of trouble with Alira!" He shouted and walked into the house. Outside the door of the class was Alira. Kira stuck up her nose and walked in to the class. Alira smirked and walked in after Kira. Her and Alira constantly competed just like there fathers. Alira was Naruto's and Hinata's daughter. She had blond hair,green eyes and a bad attitude problem. They walked in and sat down. Kira sat in front of Alira and Nayru beside Kira. They both had a crush on Nayru for some time now. Nayru being Ino's and Shikamaru's son Sakura was not tofond of him.

"What two powers is chakra made from?" The teacher asked Alira. Alira leaned back and put her feet on the table. The teacher began to stare at her waiting for the answer.

"Well old man take a picture, it'll last longer." Alira said as she shot a spit wad at Kira. The teacher turned around.

"I love that kid, constantly funny!" The teacher laughed with glee. Kira turned around and gave her a look that not even the devil would want to receive.

' How is she so rude and unwilling to listen all the time but she can still beat me at everything!'Kira thought to herself as she sunk down in her seat.

"Well today we will test our skills." the teacher said as he was reading from the class attendance.

Kira,Nayru, Saniso, Liira, Conamaru, Alira

"Ahh!" He said as he stopped at Alira ignoring the rest of the roll he hadn't read, how about Kira Uchiha and Alira Uzimaki battle today!''

"Fine by me",Alira said poping her nuckles.

"Yikes!" Kira yelped and rose from her desk. They walked out to the floor.

"Begin"The teacher shouted. Alira started to chuckle and then disappeared.

"What?" Kira shouted in fury. Behind her was Alira with three shadow clones. She did a front handspring and landed in front of Kira, arms crossed with a sharakin at each side of Kira's neck.

''Just like that, without breaking a sweat." Alira Laughed all the way back to her seat.

"You only won just your stupid special Jutsu!" Kira screamed.

" I don't see you controlling anyone of your opponent's moves!" she angrily roared. Class ended and Alira grabbed her book bag and ran over to Kira only to pass her.par "If you girls are in such a fighting move you will have a rematch tomorrow." the teacher said again with glee. A kid walked up to him and they began to talk.

" Five bucks on Alira." He whispered to the kid.par

" Hope you didn'tstretch a muscle, ohh ya...you didn't move!" Alira snickered. Kira kept a steady pace outside the door was her father Naruto Uzimaki. Alira walked home with him instead of pestering Kira to her house. ' But I can blame her.' Kira thought to her self. 'Every time my our parents let us play together I acted like she wasn't there and ran off. She used to be so sweet.'

Flash Back

" umm...Kira would you like to play today." Alira said in a shy voice will holding her teddy bear and wearing her purple flower kimono.

"Well that was a while ago" , Kira said with her face distorted just from the memory.  
It was the next day and time to battle again. Kira gulped and walked to the floor.

"Begin!" the teacher shouted. This time it was a head on attack from Alira.

"What!" Kira could see her every move. She grabbed Alira's foot and twisted her around till she hit the floor. Alira looked at Kira with frustration.

" You developed the SHARIGAN." Alira shuttered.

Ohh crap...


	2. Chapter 2

**AlbinoSeftheron's Thankyou list**

Special thanks 

LeweL- for helping me spell !Buyakugan!

Kyos only 1- For giving me a reason for writing a second chapter to this story

Roque-Alchemist- For letting me know that this was a good plot

Volcan 300- Thank you for putting me in your story  FMA Goes to High School and I hope I can Help you with the second series! - Hakowa

Tough Competition

''Wait!'' The teacher shouted when Kira had the knife to Aliras neck. But nothing stopped Alira attempted to use the blood trait of the Hyugas, Buyakugan. It was useless every attack she threw was wasted Kiras skills were to advanced. Alira fell onto the ground.

"How did this happen..." Her voice slowly drifted until she was uncontious. When she woke in a bed days later.

"Where am I.''She lifted up in bed and looked around. Her father was asleep in a chair next to the bed. She smile and walked out of her room and into the kitchen. Her mother ,Hinata, was making breakfast. She turned around and saw Alira.

"Ohh hello... you were uncontious for a long time, I was begining to worry." She looked at her daughters green eyes and smiled.

"How long...'' Alira sounded paranoied for a minute.

"About two days", Hinata said getting the plates out. Alira's eyes got big and she grabbed her hair in an attempted yank.

"Wah! The graduation is today!" Alira ran out of the kitchen and into her room. Her father was now down stairs. She looked through her closet in a rush.

"Alira I got a komono for you its on your bed." she shouted just loud enough for Alira to hear her."Awsome!" She looked at the kimono in astonishment. It was pitch black and it had imbroderys of a red and green dragon starting at the bottom to the cuff at the neck. The latched were gold and the himm stopped just above the knee. She put it on and grabbed her decarated chop stick laying out beside it. She tied her hair in two pigtail buns and inserted the chop sticks.(a/n: Ok... the hair looks kinda like Salior Moon's Hair) She ran down the stairs. Her father and mother had just finished eating.

" Lets go!" Alira shouted. They walked out the door. Alira stopped..."Wait...how can I ever show my face in... public after..." She looked up and ran to the academy doors leaving her parents behind.

She saw Kira walk into the building. Her black curls pounced on her sholders. Alira snickered, looking away and said to her self.

"My kimono is better than hers." The ceremony continued and they recived their head bands. The next day came and it was time to assign the grouping for the squads.(a/n: If you did not see the first part of naruto,each squad is assigned three Genin Students to a squad accompanied by a Jonin). They all sat in their seats as usual. All prepared to get assigned, more than likely crossing their fingers hopeing that they will get with their friends, but their better keep dreaming-

' Alira, Kira, and Nasuke...Group 3

"Ohh crap...

lbinoSeftheron here

K...Nasuke is very weird his parents came there hoping to give him a new life from his old academy in the land of the Hidden Mist

Ps. Sorry so short and sorry it took so long to update ;- -


End file.
